dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Kal-El (The Dark Knight Returns)
Kal-El was saved from the destruction of his home planet Krypton when his parents sent him to Earth in a spaceship. On Earth, under the yellow sun, Kal-El gained amazing abilities, raised as Clark Kent by farmers Jonathan and Martha Kent, he grew to understand and master his abilities and fight crime with the morals that he was raised with as the superhero known as Superman. After over fifty years as a superhero, he gradually became a pawn for the President and the United States Government. Biography ''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 After Batman's defeat of the Mutant Leader and the rise of the gangs that had splintered from the Mutants, the President called in Superman to have a word with Batman to see if he could make him fall in line and keep a low profile. On his way to Gotham City to speak with Batman, Superman stopped a subway train from hitting a blind man who had fallen onto the tracks. He located Bruce and incapacitated Bruno, holding her against the wall with some bent metal pipes. Bruce told Superman to meet him at his place in the morning, Superman agreed and left. Clark visited Bruce and tried to talk him out of continuing his activities as Batman to no avail. He overheard the President giving a speech and had to leave, promising they'd finish talking later. He flew to the Corto Maltese to intervene in the fighting that was breaking out between the US Army and the Soviets. Superman intercepted the Russian missile that was headed to the Corto Maltese. He pushed it off course and it exploded. The radiation weakened Superman as he absorbed it all and fell to the Earth. He absorbed the solar radiation from the plant life to regain his strength. Clark spoke with the President in Washington, D.C. and was given the order to deal with Batman. He used his heat vision to ask Bruce where their showdown would take place. Bruce replied Crime Alley. Superman and Batman fought in Crime Alley, with the help of Robin and Oliver Queen, Batman got the upper hand and defeated Superman until his heart stopped and he collapsed. Later, Clark attended Bruce's funeral but could hear a heartbeat, knowing Bruce wasn't truly dead. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength:' Superman is strong enough to stop a moving train with his bare hands, bend metal pipes and lift a tank above his head. *'Super Speed:' Superman can move so fast that he appears as a blur to the human eye. *'Invulnerability:' Superman is bulletproof and virtually unharmable unless weakened. *'X-Ray Vision' *'Heat Vision:' Superman is capable of emitting heat from his eyes. He used his heat vision to heat up Bruno's gun so that it was too hot for her to hold. *'Super Hearing:' Superman has extremely enhanced hearing, able to hear things from hundreds of miles away. *'Super Breath' *'Flight:' Superman is capable of self propelled flight. Relationships *Ronald Reagan - President. *Bruce Wayne/Batman - Friend. *Bruno - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (1 film) **Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2'' (First appearance) - Mark Valley Trivia To be added Gallery ''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2'' BTDKRP2 Superman superspeed.png BTDKRP2 Superman heat vision invulnerability.png Clark Kent BTDKRP2.png BTDKRP2 Superman.png Superman BTDKRP2.png See Also *Superman Category:Superman Characters Category:Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reporters Category:Farmers Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Heat Vision Category:Characters with X-Ray Vision Category:Characters with Super Breath Category:Flight Category:Superhumans Category:House of El Category:Kent Family